Konoha Daycare Adventures
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Originally supposed to be a little oneshot about ninja children at the daycare, but I decided to turn it into a mini-series. Part one - Playground System. Pairings are GaaSaku, KibaHina, NaruIno, SasuTen and ShikaTema


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be pairing people up and making all the stuff I write about actually happen instead of making fanfiction and fan videos. So no ownage here.

**Summary:** Originally supposed to be a little oneshot about ninja children at the daycare, but I decided to turn it into a mini-series.

**A/N: **This was alot longer than I expected it to be. Enjoy!

**Konoha Daycare Adventures**

**Playground System**

Seven children ran around the playground at the Konoha Daycare Center. There were four girls and three boys. The eldest was Willow Nara, an eight year old girl with medium brown hair in two pigtails and deep blue eyes. Next was Lawliet Inuzuka, an eight year old boy three months younger than Willow with short dark brown hair and lavender eyes. Then there was Lilu Uzumaki, a seven year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. There was Daisuke Uchiha, a seven year old boy with spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Tobi Nara, a six year old boy with shoulder-length sandy blonde hair and black eyes. Rose Inuzuka, a six year old girl with short blue-black hair and lavender eyes. And Kiki Sabaku, a six year old with with red-pink hair to her mid-back and green eyes.

The children were scattered around the playground in the same fashion that they were every day. Willow and Daisuke were on the swingset trying to see who could swing higher, Lawliet and Tobi were chasing each other around the entire playground, Kiki was making sand castles, and Lilu and Rose were picking flowers for their parents.

"I bet I can swing higher!" Willow taunted, leaning back in her swing as she stuck her feet out to give her an extra boost.

"No way! I can swing _way_ higher!" Daisuke countered, leaning back even further than Willow had and closing his eyes. The children had quickly learned that closing your eyes somehow made you swing higher faster. It probably had to do with the fact that if your eyes were closed you couldn't really pay attention and time passed quicker, but being such young children they didn't think about that.

"Tag! You're it, Tobi!" Lawliet shouted, tapping the blonde boy's shoulder. They both turned on their heels and ran the other direction, continuing their game. Tobi reached out with his thin, long arm and ever-so-lightly touched the Inuzuka's arm. Said Inuzuka pouted, turned around, and dashed after his friend.

Kiki sat in a corner of the sandbox, carefully molding the sand around her like an artist would do with clay. In a matter of minutes, she had managed the base of a very detailed sand castle, complete with a door, a drawbridge, and a moat. She was currently working on the middle section, which involved quite a few tiny windows. Before long, the mid-section of the castle was done, and she began working on the towers. More windows, and she even made little square ridges around the edge of each tower.

"How about those?" Rose asked, looking up at the cherry blossom tree and pointing at the flowers. Lilu nodded, smiling. Having a mother who worked in a flower shop taught her what flowers looked good together, and what flowers to _never_ put together. Lilu was now teaching that to Rose, who had a small bouquet of lilacs and almond blossoms.

"Those would be great, but how do we get them?" Lilu wondered, looking up at the sakura tree. The two shared a look.

"Daisuke!" they cried. Thanks to his father being Sasuke, Daisuke was rather tall for his age. He also loved to climb. It would take next to nothing for him to reach the cherry blossoms for them.

That is, if they could get him off the swing to do it. . .

"What do you want?" Daisuke called, turning his head in the direction of the call. Hoping that the conversation had distracted the Uchiha, Willow pumped her legs faster, leaning back every time for that extra boost. She was more than determined to win.

"We need you to reach the cherry blossoms for us." Lilu called back. Daisuke sighed and shook his head. He turned towards the brown haired girl.

"Stop your swing." he ordered.

"Why?" Willow questioned.

"I have to go help them. If you keep swinging, you're cheating." Daisuke answered. Willow gave a look of disapproval and slowed her swing, easing it to a stop. Daisuke hopped off his swing and ran over to the sakura tree. Sighing again, he latched onto the base of the tree and began to climb. Once he got to the beginning of a branch, he reached out for a sub-branch that was completely covered with the flowers. He yanked it off, climbed back down, and handed the twig to Lilu. Lilu thanked him and handed the twig to Rose, who began pulling the even smaller flower-covered twigs off to add them to her bouquet. Daisuke nodded and ran back towards the swingset.

"That looks really good." Lilu admired, looking at Rose's collection. Rose smiled in response and sat down next to the flowers.

Hours passed, and it was now around five o' clock P.M. Haku, who ran the daycare center, had decided to let the children hang out outside until their parents came to get them. Everyone usually left around that time, except for Lilu who left at six, since the daycare closed at six. Haku usually took the children inside at that time, but it was a very warm day in Konoha, so he let them stay outside.

A black Esclade pulled up along the side of the road, next to the fence around the daycare center. Sasuke and Tenten stepped out and made their way inside. Daisuke said goodbye to Willow and hopped off the swing. TenTen smiled as her son approached. He hugged his parents as they talked to Haku. They were always the first to show up. They were both trainers, so they controlled their own hours. Sasuke trained kids in physical combat, the fist and feet kind of fighting. TenTen trained kids in weapon throwing, kunai and knives and other sharp and pointy objects. They both stopped working at four P.M. Daisuke and his parents said goodbye to Haku, who smiled and waved at the trio as they left.

Shortly after, a red Mustang pulled up to where Sasuke's car had been. Gaara climbed out of it and walked around the fence, heading for the opening. Kiki looked up from her very elaborate sand castle- which was now named "Sabaku Kingdom", and grinned. She jumped up, careful not to knock down Sabaku Kingdom, and ran towards her father. The redhead hugged his daughter with a soft smile on his face, turning to Haku.

"Hello, Gaara. Sakura working late again?" Haku asked. Gaara nodded. Sakura was a nurse at the Konoha Medic Center, and she often worked long hours. There were times that she got off earlier, like around five o' clock, but for the most part she didn't get done until around eight. Gaara, however, only worked a few hours every day. He tested and helped design fireworks, so he didn't work very much. Every day, yes, but for a small number of hours each. He didn't start very early and he never stayed very late. He usually worked between eleven A.M. and five P.M., though exact start and end times varied.

"See you later, Gaara. Goodbye, Kiki." Haku smiled, waving at the two as they piled into Gaara's car.

Just as Gaara's car left, a deep purple Ford Explorer pulled up to the fence. Temari and Shikamaru stepped out and Temari smiled as they walked inside. Willow and Tobi ran up to them.

"Good to see you two again." Haku stated. He was good friends with all of the parents, having known most of them since they were young.

"You too, Haku." Temari replied. She almost always got to the daycare just after Gaara left, occasionally while he was still there. Temari was also a weapons trainer, but not throwing weapons. She taught kids how to manipulate weapons, like she did with her fan and Kankuro did with his puppet. She stopped working at four-thirty. Shikamaru was a teacher at the ninja academy. Since he was known as Konoha's genius, the staff at the academy badly wanted him to work there. It took a lot of begging and bribing to get him to agree, though, considering the hours he would have to work. He worked from seven A.M. to five P.M., so Temari picked him up before heading to the daycare for Willow and Tobi.

The family said their goodbyes to Haku and climbed into Temari's car.

It was now nearly five-thirty, and the only children left were Lawliet, Rose and Lilu. While the trio ran around the playground, a black Grand Caravan pulled up to the fence. Hinata walked out and walked towards the playground. Hearing their mother's footsteps, Lawliet and Rose ran to greet Hinata. She smiled as she hugged her kids.

Hinata was a children's counselor. After getting over her stuttering and shyness, she decided that she wanted to help other children. She got off work around five-thirty Monday through Friday, and she didn't work weekends. Kiba was a veteranarian. He got off work at seven P.M. Monday through Friday and five P.M. on weekends.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home and make dinner." Hinata said, gesturing for her children to follow her. The trio said goodbye to Haku and made their way to the car.

Lilu sighed with boredom as she ever-so-slightly swung her legs on the swing. It was almost six o' clock, so her mother should be showing up any minute.

Just as she finished that thought, an orange Volkswagon Bug came into view. Lilu jumped off her swing and ran to the opening in the fence. She was always excited to see her parents. Ino climbed out of the tiny car and smiled as she walked to her daughter. The color and the model had been Naruto's favorite for a long time, so when they finally found one, they just had to buy it. Lilu liked it well enough, too.

"Hello, Haku." Ino said politely.

Haku smiled. "Hello, Ino."

Ino was always the last to pick up her child, because she and Naruto worked later than the others. Ino now owned the family flower shop, which closed at six[1]. Naruto worked at an amusement park, operating one of the game booths[2]. He got off work at nine on weekdays, seven on weekends.

With one last smile, Ino and Lilu walked back to the small car. Haku gave a friendly wave. He loved spending time with the children just as much as he had enjoyed spending time with the parents when they were younger.

And that's how every day went at the daycare. The children always went to the same spot when they went outside. They were always picked up in the same order by the same people. That was just how things were. And they loved it.

**A/N:** I've seen a few people do this and I like the idea.

[1] It's a good time for a flower shop to close right? I don't know much about that.

[2] Sounds like him, yeah? I'm just not sure which game to put him in charge of.


End file.
